


Spinning Tales/Spinning Webs

by Nan119



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan119/pseuds/Nan119
Summary: Melinda fears nothing. except maybe big hairy spiders. When I started this I had an entire different direction planned and it just spiraled another way. Just light and even silly bonding. A/U - takes place in my world with my other writings, sometime in season 3-ish.





	Spinning Tales/Spinning Webs

When asked by anyone Melinda would swear that no it wasn’t her who screamed. She would stare down any agents that even dared asked such a question of her and if she could she would make them pay somehow. Any agent she trained knew better and did not even think the question near Agent May. Oh, they discussed it but only when they were sure Agent May was not on the base and then they made everyone swear not to ever talk about it while May was on base. Piper thought the lot of them to be wusses. She was May’s second and did the training of most agents and all new recruits when May couldn’t train them herself. Piper never thought the question because she knew that her mentor and leader, the great Melinda May would never scream like that. She was too strong, too brave and too good an agent. That is until she happened upon a conversation obviously not meant for anyone else’s ears, especially her. She couldn’t help it though. Really. She was on her way down to the barracks to find Agent Johnson to give her papers from Director Coulson about a potential Inhuman that might be in federal custody that he was thinking about breaking out. As she passed by the game room next to the common room, she heard voices and paused to see if one was Agent Johnson. After all it would save her a trip down to the ‘family barracks’ as the others called the rooms where Agents May, Johnson, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, YoYo, Bobbi and Hunter all stayed. Even Coulson had a room down there when he wasn’t using the bedroom in his office. Sure enough, she heard Agent Johnson’s voice and then laughter. She slowly walked toward the room and made it to just outside by the door when she heard Agent May.  
“You better take that back Daisy, or I’ll make you.” 

Piper paused and stopped by the door and then moved next to it. She wasn’t going to interrupt if May was disciplining Daisy. 

“Oh, pffffft Melinda. You know I’m not afraid of you. 

Piper gulped and shook her head slightly. If that were true, then Daisy would be the only agent who wasn’t afraid of Agent May.

“You know maybe you should be. I mean you are on thin ice you know.” 

“Oh please. You wouldn’t hurt me even if you wanted to and I know you don’t want to. You’re a softy. A teddy bear.”

Piper leaned in a little not sure she really had just heard that correctly. Did Daisy really just call Melinda May a soft teddy bear.

“I am not.” 

Daisy gave a short laugh. “Are you pouting.” 

“No.”

“You are. You’re pouting cause you know it’s true. You’re just a cuddly wuddly soft teddy bear. Your growl is far worse than your bite.” 

“Did you just compare me to a large mammal Daisy?” 

“I did. You should be happy too, since it’s the only time anyone would use the word large to describe you. You know being the tiny ninja that you are.”

“Those are fighting words young lady.”

“Hmmmfff. Like you could even catch me in your old age.” Daisy laughed loudly but the laugh was cut off suddenly. “Why are you grinning Melinda? There was a pause then a sound of scuffling feat. “Oh, hell Melinda.” More scuffling and the sound of chairs being shoved.

“You know how this ends Daisy. Just stop trying to get away.” Daisy let out a small screech and then there was a loud bang. 

“Oh shit.”

“Ha you’re trapped!!!”

Was that glee coming from Agent May, Piper was astonished. The next sound startled her even more, as Melinda May giggled. Loudly. 

“I got you!!!!!! Now you pay.” 

“No, no Melinda. Please. I give up.” 

“Giving up is not an option agent.”

Piper was about to run and get Coulson sure that Daisy was going to get throttled by May, when Daisy emitted a loud laugh as May also giggled again. 

“Ah giving away that tickle sweet spot was not so wise was it Dais.” 

“I …can’t…. no, no….no fair…I ….” Daisy’s out of breath words were tangled with gasps of laughter. 

“What were you saying about being old again?” 

“You…your…your…old Melinda.” 

“You know I can do this all day.”

“Screw you.” 

Melinda giggled again. “All day Daisy.” 

“Okay co...come on. Llll..let mmmmmme up. You not old.” 

“Hmmmmm I don’t think you mean it.” 

“Your…nnnnnnnot ...old. Ple....please.” 

Piper grinned. Melinda May was tickling the crap out of Daisy and both seemed to be very happy about it. This was certainly a side to the stoic agent she had not seen before. Well actually, she had heard not seen. She listened and heard Daisy still laughing while breathing heavily while May appeared to have let the girl go and was now quiet. 

“Not taking back that you’re a teddy bear though. No matter how much you torture me.”

“Hmmmmm..........you better never say that around anyone else.”

“Like anyone would believe me. I mean no one really believes it was you who screamed the other day. Even though it is obvious the scream came from your bunk.”

“What scream?”

“Oh, sure play dumb. I got you good though, you have to admit that.”

“All I will admit to is that paybacks are hell.” 

“I know but this one was so worth it.”

“Was it?” 

“You screamed like a little girl. Worse than Fitz that time on the bus.” 

“Did not.”

Daisy laughed louder. “Um Melinda – I have it on video.”

“You’re evil, you do know that right?”

“NuHuh. I’m practical. And I cover my ass. Besides at some point I know I will definitely need blackmail material. What is better than Melinda May screaming and jumping and running out of her room cause of a little tiny spider?” 

“Little and tiny are not what that spider was. It was almost a foot long and it was hairy.” 

Daisy giggled. “A foot huh?” 

“What? Are you saying it wasn’t?” 

“It definitely wasn’t. It was a wolf spider and they only get up to like 4 inches. “

“Well this one was a mutant. Hulk size.”

“Sure, sure.”

“You put it on my pillow and it took up the whole thing.” 

HaHa. No way. You didn’t even stay long enough to tell how big it was. The scream heard round the base and then the fastest I’ve seen you move in a long while.”

Piper didn’t hear anything for a while and decided to move into the room and give the file she still held in her hand to Daisy. She rounded the corner through the doorway and then heard Melinda May speak, so she stopped short. 

“Well just so you realize that paybacks are hell. Oh, and I have far more blackmail material on you than you have on me, so I’d be careful were I you.” 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“Just remember I won all the prank wars back at the academy. And there’s a good reason I never got punished, on the few occasions I got caught.”

“You’re the evil one Melinda.”

“And don’t you forget it young padawan.”

Piper moved than, making sure to make noise so she wouldn’t startle the two agents. “Agent Johnson, Director Coulson asked me to give this file to you. He said if you had any questions to see him.” 

Daisy glanced at May and then back to Piper. “Okay thanks Piper. How long were you here?” 

“Oh, I was just passing by on my way to your bunk and heard your voice, so I just came in right away.” 

Piper turned to leave when Melinda spoke up. “No, you didn’t. You stood out there for quite a while” 

Piper turned to look at her superior officer. “Um no Ma’am, I just came in and..............”

“You know what Piper. You’re right. Carry on.” Melinda her in dismissal. 

Piper hurried out of the room and paused again outside the door. She stayed perfectly quiet. 

“Well I thought you were going to read her the riot act. We both know she heard our conversation. I figured out she was there after you stopped torturing me.”

“Tickling you.”

“Same thing.” 

Piper felt dread all over. Wait did they really know she had heard them? Of course, Melinda was a super spy. She should have known better then to eavesdrop on a super spy. 

“Aren’t you afraid she will tell everyone about you being scared of a teeny-weeny spider?” 

“It was not teeny-weeny. And no. I have blackmail material on everyone on this base.” Melinda raised her voice a bit louder. “So Piper you best be going now and keep in mind that you wouldn’t want me to tell a certain someone about your little crush.” 

Piper turned red and swiftly made her way out of the common room not even being quiet since she knew May knew she was there. Shit, she couldn’t help having a crush on Daisy. All the agents had a crush on Daisy. 

Daisy laughed. “She’s gone. Oh, and I know who she has a crush on, so your blackmail attempt was pretty lame.” 

“She doesn’t know that you know. She is in blissful ignorance.” 

“Well that’s not such a big blackmail thing though is it?” 

“Well not of itself it’s not. But I might have a few pics of her ‘borrowing’ your quake uniform and going to a party cosplaying you.” 

“Really?” 

"Yep. A wig and all. It’s quite adorable actually.”

“Let me see.” 

Melinda got out her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Piper is my fav recurring character and not enough stories include her.


End file.
